


Edible Arrangements

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, edibles, pot brownies, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Coffee can be a bit much for Gwen so Jai counters it with a few of Jesse's edibles.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Collections: Supernatural





	Edible Arrangements

Dean raised his head from the book he held in his hand and looked around Jai’s mess of a research room, brows creased in confusion, lips sightly parted. It had been quiet only a moment ago and now there was this… noise.

The Manor in Chestnut Hill was a bit large for his taste, a bit… eclectic, but it wasn’t Gwen’s fault that her father had hidden the damn thing away from her for most of her childhood just to spring it on her with her mom’s death. However, from what Dean could tell, she had settled in pretty well, and Jai right along with her. 

It was a testament to their friendship, the way the building was set up, with Gwen mostly situated between her two libraries and bedroom on the second floor and Jai’s smaller - much more crowded - room on the first, and by crowded he meant every wall covered in maps and string and… Dean picked up a picture from the table in front of him, one that had been covered by a map he had pushed aside when he dropped the book. He pulled it out and pffted That explained the addition of red string. In the picture was Stiles Stilinski and Jai sitting on this very table looking over what looked like a crime board and nearly every inch and info was connected by the red stuff.

Dean shook his head dropping the picture. Stiles was a good kid, but a little too hyper for Dean’s taste, right up Jai’s alley and… There was that noise again, like a little kid’s giggle, and he closed the book gently, sticking the picture in as a bookmark, before he headed out down the long hallway, ears open to the sound.

It was louder this time, familiar, somewhat… he turned and made his way up the staircase, mind going off in thoughts about where Sam might be if that noise was coming from the second floor. He stopped on the landing, debating on left or right but the noise pulled him onto the right, towards the second library and more than that... towards Jai’s room. 

He stopped outside the  _ almost _ closed door of the library and listened.

“Hey, hey, knock it off and sit down,” Jai’s amused voice laughed as she tossed orders around. “Seriously, get down before you get hurt.” There was the tumble of books before an umph filled the room. “Told ya.”

“Fine,” Gwen grumped and Dean could almost hear her stomping away to some place. Dean smirked, reached out to put his hand on the doorknob and held in a chuckle with what came next. 

“Will you… stop touching me! Go sit down, Jesus!” Jai grouched. “NO! I said stop, I’m trying to read.” With all of this and no visual confirmation on what was going on Dean was growing more curious every second. “Guinevere Bancroft, if you don’t do what I say this very…” There was the sound of a loud plunk in one of the cushioned chairs and a loud sigh. “Thank you. I’m almost done.”

“Where’s Dean?” Gwen groaned. 

“Outside the door,” Jai mumbled, which brought on the vision of her leaning over a book, not bothering to look up, and at her comment Dean straightened. How the hell did she know? “He’s probably just not in the mood for your touchy-feely crap!”

Dean swung the door open. “What the hell is going on in here?”

“Hey,” Jai sighed in relief, looked towards Gwen who was sitting in the large, cushy chair, leg draped over the side. Jai moved to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room. “You’re here, good, I need your help.”

“That’s what I was doing in your room before…” he glanced at the relaxed way Gwen stared up out the windows. “What’s…” he pointed between them, “what’s up?”

“I gave her coffee this morning,” Jai grinned pulling him in further to stop in front of Gwen’s chair.

“That explains the mess of books,” he laughed looking around at the clutter, before he gestured to how she sat now. “But not that.”

“Oh, I got a little annoyed and had to counteract the effects.” Jai gave him a gentle push in her direction before going back to the open book on a table not five feet away. “She’s all yours now.”

Dean walked over and crouched down in front of her. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Mmm, Dean,” Gwen reached out, ran her hand down his face, and grabbed his shirt as she sat up. The man had no idea what the hell happened when he was suddenly sitting down and Gwen was on his lap,  _ petting _ his hair. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve been downstairs all morning,” he gave her a grin, very much liking this side of her, as her fingers ran down his chest. “Why didn’t you come get me if you wanted to cuddle?”

“Oh, she wants more than just cuddles,” Jai smirked but didn’t bother to look up as Gwen suddenly went for his belt.

“Whoa, whoa, hey now.” Dean blushed, “your little partner is standing right there.”

“She won’t care,” Gwen practically moaned in his ear.

“Will too,” Jai replied with the same smirking tone. 

“What the hell did you give her?” Dean was curious now, holding Gwen’s hand away from his face as she stroked down the skin of his neck. Jai just shrugged, trying to ignore him. “Lancing!”

“What? It was just something to… you know… calm her down a bit.” Jai looked up and winked.

“You call this calm?”

“You ever see her on coffee?” Jai huffed and went back to the books, “besides it was only one or two.”

“Four,” Gwen whispered, which got Jai to stand straight, but Gwen just went about her fascination with the way Dean’s scruff felt as she stroked her fingers down it.

“Four? Are you fucking insane?” Jai stared towards them but stopped the moment she heard a zipper slide down. “Okay, why don’t we take a minute to… maybe... give Jesse a call?”

“What would you need to call Jesse for?” Dean’s eyes fell to Jai as the reality of the situation set in. “You gave her edibles?” 

“No, I gave her coffee,” Jai shrugged, arms out like she was innocent, “and then I gave her pot cookies to bring her down a bit.”

“Still edibles, Jai.” Dean growled, gently pushing at the hand that was trying to get into his jeans as well as the one on his face. “And she ate four?”

“That is not my fault. I told her two.”

“And you left them in her path?”

“Honestly, no, I gave them to Jeeves and told him to hide them.” Jai sighed, “he may have just hidden them where I usually do.”

“In your room?”

“In my room.”

Dean finally caught Gwen’s wrists in his hands and breathed a sigh of relief until she leaned forward and placed her lips against his neck. This drew a moan from the man under her. 

“I might kill you,” he groaned and tried his best to look angry in her direction.

“Yeah, that’s not what that looks like.” Jai moved over to the table, scooped up the book, and stopped to look over the way Gwen shifted in the seat in order to straddle Dean’s lap. “Don’t worry, I got the door.”

And with that she was gone.

Gwen sat back and smiled, glancing at the way the door clicked shut. 

Dean bit his lip, trying to hide his own grin. “Only ate two, didn’t you?”

Gwen leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “She doesn’t need to know that.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” Dean whispered, reaching up to run his hand through her hair as he pulled her in, giving her the kiss she had been waiting for. 


End file.
